Yondaime's Secret
by AnimeAmour4
Summary: One night while Sakura is sleeping she has a disturbing dream... Follow Sakurachan and her struggles to discover the meaning to her strange dream. Also, what does Naruto have to do with it? Read and find out! No pairings as of now.


Author's note: Welcome to my newest Fanfiction! I decided to make a Naruto story this time... I always wondered about Naruto's past and who his parents were, so I decided to put together my thoughts on who his parents were and make them into a story! Everything stated in this fanfiction about Naruto's parents was made up by me, and maybe with the help of some of the rumors going around. Do not sue me if you don't agree with me, again this my opinion of what I think happened, so if you don't like it please don't read it!( I thought I should make that clear to those people who have a hard time understanding things...) Also I'm not sure on what the pairings are at this moment, but enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the other characters mentioned in this story! (I wish I did though...)

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

* * *

There was a sense of uneasiness hanging in the cool night air… In the dead of the night a fragile girl woke up abruptly. She bent over in an uncomfortable position and tried to desperately to catch her breath. She inhaled and exhaled sharply, almost as if she had been running a marathon not too long ago. Sweat poured down her face and matted her crimson pink hair to her face.

'Sakura… get a hold of yourself, it was just… a dream.' Sakura placed her pallid hands on her face and slowly wiped away the hair that was clouding her vision. She slowed her breathing, but took one last deep breath to help in calming herself down.

Sakura sat up straight trying to make sense of her surroundings. She looked around and saw her campsite that had not been made more than a few hours ago. The dwindling fire had obviously been neglected due to embers slowly dying under the remnants of what looked like wood. Her eyes scanned the rest of the site. A few scrolls were carelessly placed next to some bags that her teammates had brought with them, some used bowls were laying only a few feet away from the fire, obviously the dinner she had consumed, and laying a few feet away from her was one of her teammates.

'Naruto… he must be asleep… wait, he is moving.' She slowly removed the coat that had been placed over her and placed her hands on the ground for support as she slowly pushed her self to a standing position. Once she was on her feet she began to move forward towards Naruto's sleeping form. Sakura wobbled a little and almost lost her balance due to the fact her leg muscles were sore from all of the walking she had done for the past few days.

Once Sakura had reached the sleeping body she noticed that his movement was shivering. Since they had stopped she had felt the temperature drop, but with his coat on her she couldn't feel that it was getting close to the 30's. She must have fallen asleep before him and without thinking Naruto placed his coat over her to keep her warm, since they neglected to bring sleeping bags.

A warm smile placed itself on her face as Sakura realized his act of generosity.

"You are such a Baka sometimes, you know that Naruto…" Sakura quietly whispered to no one in particular.

As she slowly kneeled down to place the coat back over Naruto she could make his face out better. Sakura noticed that his face was scrunched up in such a manner that his eyes seemed to be clenched shut. She also noticed a little stream of drool descending his partially open mouth; it would go in and out of his mouth as he inhaled and exhaled.

She slowly lowered the jacket over is rising and falling chest. Naruto stirred and clenched the rims of the jacket with his hands as he withdrew his arms underneath it. Sakura watched him for a second and noticed his pained expression soften to a more subtle expression. Naruto closed his mouth and stopped shivering.

Sakura, content that her friend was now relaxed, slowly began to rise and move back to where she was resting moments before. She scanned the area one more time and noticed something, or more appropriately _someone_, was missing.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura stopped in her tracks realizing she had not seen him since she awoke. Worry building up she frantically looked around at the trees, maybe he was resting up on a big tree branch.

There seemed to be no sign of Kakashi up above, but as Sakura averted her attention to the ground she noticed foot steps leading to a small pond about eighty feet away. Through the trees and bulky underbrush she could not see the pond, but before they stopped here she went to go wash her face in it, so she new it was there. Her heart beat slowly lessened to a more normal pace realizing Kakashi-sensei must have went off to read yet another one of his flirting paradise's.

'Kakashi-sensei, you never give those books a rest do you?' Sakura thought to herself and sighed while wiping a hand through her tangled hair. Ever since they first met their sensei they knew that Kakashi had one perverted sense of humor.

Just to make sure of her assumption she began to walk in the direction the footsteps led. While Sakura quietly began to make her way to the lake through the rough underbrush and out of the small clearing, behind her lay Naruto and a small smile beginning to creep up on his lips.

Sakura pushed through branches and bushes blocking her path. Once she was halfway to the pond the surrounding forest foliage began to open up into a nice path. She sighed with relief and stopped for a moment, staring up at the moon that had seemed to be shining right down on her through the trees. The sky was crystal clear; she could see many stars and the occasional shooting star.

'Maybe Kakashi-sensei can help me answer the meaning to this dream.' She stared into the open space and remembered the dream she had just had not too long ago. She had no idea were it came from; she had never witnessed such petrifying scenes.

A cold chilling wind brought her back to reality. Sakura clutched her bare arms and slowly rubbed them to bring back some feeling. She looked back to the direction she had just come from.

"Naruto…" She whispered into the wind slowly engulfing her slim figure.

Sakura blinked and continued on her way to the pond. She secretly wished Kakashi could help her, maybe he knew something about the scenes that had flashed through her subconscious.

Finally at her destination she caught a glint of silver out of the corner of her eye. Sakura looked in the direction of the silver and saw her teacher silently reading one of his perverted books. He seemed to be very comfortable because his legs were stretched out in a lazily pattern and he was slouching next to a tree.

"Yes, Sakura?" Kakashi spoke while turning a page in his Flirting Paradise.

"…" Sakura jumped a bit being caught off guard for the first time.

'God, does he have to do that!' Yelled inner Sakura. She uncomfortably shifted and then put on a serious face. Sakura moved cautiously over to her Sensei and sat down a few feet away from him.

"Um… Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura shifted uncomfortably for reasons she didn't know. She had always been able do discuss things with Kakashi that she didn't understand, but somehow this talk seemed different. She moved her fingers swiftly in her clasped hands giving off the impression she was nervous.

"Hnn?" Was his barely audible reply. He had not taken his eyes off his book, but tried to listen to her all the same.

'I wonder what is bothering her… I didn't expect her to get up this early in the morning…maybe something happened with Naruto?' Kakashi thought to himself starting to become less absorbed in his book.

"Um… well… Kakashi-sensei do you know anything else about the fourth Hokage, besides him saving Konoha from that fox demon?" It was finally out. Sakura glanced at his face then quickly withdrew her eyes to the glistening water in the pond. Her voice had died down near the end of her sentence, but she was sure he had heard her due to his reaction.

That had gotten his attention. He Shot his head up and slowly closed his book. His eyes moved to her face and tried to read her expression. 'I wonder what her sudden interest is with the fourth Hokage, maybe… no Tsunade would never let her see the records…' He knew Sakura had trained with Tsunade for the past two years, but he was sure Tsunade would never bring something like that up

Kakashi also new that in the academy the only thing that was taught about the fourth Hokage was that he had saved the Konoha from the demon fox that had attacked more than ten years ago. Nothing more was said, mainly to protect Naruto from the other children. The only ones who knew about anything more where the adults and that is why they think Naruto is a demon. So, why would she think there was more to know? More importantly, why would she want to now?

"Why the sudden interest?" Kakashi spoke quietly. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Umm… just a dream I had before and some things are just bothering me…" She laughed nervously after her excuse and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well then, … as a matter of fact I know a little bit about the fourth Hokage besides that…" Kakashi averted his gaze back to his book, but did not open it. He sat there deciding on either lying to her or telling her the truth.

* * *

Author's note: So what did you think? It might be a little confusing now, but as I write more and develop the story all of the things in this chapter will begin to become more clear to you. What do you guys think Sakura's dream was about? Well, you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out! So, stay tuned for chapter 2 "Her Dream" Please review, too! (Oh yeah, i might edit part of this chapter, so don't get upset if I added a sentence or two. I am still working on the story after all)


End file.
